The Sky's Brother
by waterleagon
Summary: Waking up in a forest? Check. Immediately running into one of the main characters of an anime? Check. OP magic? Regular magic? You know what magic is overrated anyways. Memories? Who needs them? Buckle up buttercup, this is shaping up to be another terrible SI fan fiction. Rated M for language and dark themes later on because I'm an edgy boi. OC x Someone... No not her you creeps.


The first thing that came to mind as I groggily woke up, was just how uncomfortable my bed had become. The second was how ungodly bright it was, given that I usually get up well before it becomes light out. Third, was... "Oh shit I overslept!!", I basically shouted as I bolted upright believing this to be the only logical explanation as to why it was so bright. Now upright I had my fourth thought which I very eloquently summed up in two words, "Well… fuck"

What had brought me to this thought was the fact that when I sat up in my 'bed', was the fact that instead of being greeted with my considerably small dorm, I got to see a very lovely and vibrantly colored forest. Don't get me wrong I love a forest as well as the next guy, and the one before me had me breathless… well, that and the fact I was just slightly hyperventilating trying to figure out how I ended up in said beautiful forest. After spending a good few minutes trying to get my breathing and thoughts under control I did what any rational adult would do in this situation... I slapped myself… in the face, as hard as I could, which went about as well as you'd expect.

(An hour and a half later)

My eyes fluttered back open and were immediately greeted by a beautiful and luscious forest, and painful throbbing in my cheek and hand.

"Welp, that's just great" I groaned as sarcastically as possible.

Standing up and looking around at the beautiful forest, have I mentioned how absolutely stunning it was? As a boy that grew up in the country, I'm mostly numb to the beauty of nature but with what surrounded me at this moment I could help but stare in appreciation. In every direction, there were flowers that looked like they had been arranged by a florist creating a symphony of reds, violets, pinks, oranges, and blues. The trees were tall and strong without any branches sticking out at odd angles, instead, they were woven into a thick canopy that made the sunlight trickle down in streams. The small bushes and shrubs were all nicely contained creating bright green balls that sat on the ground accentuating the vibrant colors of the surrounding flowers. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that the forest continued on as far as the eye could see in all directions you would have had to forgive me for thinking I had woken up in the garden of some rich person.

After taking in the scenery there was something I absolutely had to try. I closed my eyes and focused as I spoke the sacred word, my hopes held high.

"Status"

After a few seconds where nothing happened, I visibly slumped. I ran my hand through my hair sighing, "Well it was worth a shot.." I mumbled. Gently slapping my cheeks, wincing slightly from the pain on my right I got my mind back on track.

"So... where am I" I pondered aloud, seeing as no cosmic deity had decided to answer me, and after thoroughly investigating my immediate surroundings I came to the conclusion that I did in fact not have even the vaguest idea as to where I was. I found no clues to point to if I was still on Earth or if I had in fact been transported to another world unless these were special trees I was supposed to recognize. They looked pretty normal to me, being the tree expert I was(n't). Plopping back down at the base of one of the trees, I began to think aloud in an attempt to keep my thoughts straight.

"Maybe there's a clue as to where I am in what all lead up to me being here"

Pausing for a moment, I close my eyes and think.

A scowl is slowly starting to grow on my face.

A few minutes pass, with each my face becoming more visibly contorted.

After about twenty minutes of just sitting there thinking, my eyes open and I let out a long sigh.

"That's disconcerting, I can't remember who I am."

"What I do remember is that I did, in fact, live on Earth, I was basically a young adult, I had just started college something to do with computers, and last night I went to bed in my dorm and now I'm here..."

"Yeah, if I'm being honest with myself I really wish I hadn't sat down and thought about it, because now all I can think about is the fact that I can't remember most of my life or even my name."

I groaned and leaned my head back against the tree I was sitting under closing my eyes as I did so.

"At the very least I did confirm that I have indeed been transported to some anime universe," voicing my thoughts to no one in particular.

"How did you confirm this?" I asked myself.

"Good question me," I said nodding my head. "Well out of all the things that I could remember clearly there is a ton of anime and terrible fanfiction that I can recall as good as ever." raising my finger as if I had just made an astounding point.

"Now this may not be necessarily true, but I can't think of any other reason I could remember the names of Monkey D. Luffy and his band of Straw Hat Pirates but not my own."

"Now me," I said opening my eyes, standing up and dusting myself off, "while I have enjoyed the conversation with such an incredibly intelligent person, I'm off to go figure out what kind of bull shit fanfiction plot I have been thrown into and see if I might actually survive."

"It has been a pleasure talking to you as well but do try and not make a habit of it, you might go crazy," I said to myself.

"Well I woke up in a forest, I'm probably in an anime, and I don't obviously have an over the top power that's gonna keep me alive so I may very well already be there," I mutter, picking a random direction and walking off into the forest.

After about four or so hours walking around, the sun had just passed its zenith and I still couldn't shoot laser beams out my eyes or whatever, not from lack of trying mind you. As far as I could tell I wasn't any closer to finding civilization.. or so I thought.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A girlish scream echoes across the once silent forest.

"Well, that bodes well." I chuckle to myself.

"AHHHH HELP ME PLEASE PLEASE HEELLPPPP MEEEEEEEE!!!" The screaming continued.

"Welp, in for a penny, in for a pound," not knowing what I'd do once I got there but knowing I couldn't live with myself if I just stood by while someone got hurt, I took off towards the screaming as fast as I could, which was pretty damn fast if I do say so myself.

Fortunately for everyone involved, it seemed that the screaming girl was in a clearing not too far away from where I was considering I reached it in less than thirty seconds. Upon entering said clearing I was greeted with a large green and purple… monkey? Standing over a small girl curled up in a hollow between the roots of a larger tree. Not stopping to think about the implications of the large green and purple monkey, in fact not stopping at all I dove at the back of the monkey and superman punched it right below the neck. I was aiming for the head but I couldn't quite reach it. When the punch landed a few things happened.

First, I hit the monkey, then the monkey hit a tree, followed quickly by the ground. All of which are good things in my book.

Second, I hit the monkey and there was a large crack and my arm really really started hurting, I also started to go backwards because you know physics, and I landed face first on the dirt. All of which are not quite the best in my book if I'm being frank.

'All in all initial contact went well', I thought as I brought myself to my feet, spitting out the dirt that got in my mouth and shaking my hand trying to get feeling back into it.

My eyes quickly go to the girl to check and see if she's alright, and from my glance, other than the obvious shock of watching a grown man come flying out of nowhere she seemed fine. I quickly moved on to more pressing matters, whether or not the monkey was out for the count or wanted a second round.

After a tense minute and seeing no movement other than a growing bump on its head I deemed it safe to talk to the girl, who was now standing beside me looking at the monkey as well.

"What's a young girl like you doing out in the forest all by yourself?" I say as I turn to her. Though judging from the fact she jumped back and fell on her ass she wasn't quite expecting me to start talking.

"You alright there?" I said with a chuckle, that I tried my best to suppress I promise, as I reach down to give her a hand back up. Which she does take with a slight pout and blush. As I pull her up I finally get a good look at her, she's young, maybe thirteen has very long dark blue hair, is wearing a green striped dress, and has a blue cat-like symbol on her arm.

My thought process comes crashing to a halt. Young, blue hair, blue cat symbol on her arm, green and purple monkey, and as I look down I see a small, well for a rather large for a cat, white cat standing on two legs wearing a dress. 'Yep, it's confirmed I'm in Fairytale… with no magic… Fuck I'm dead aren't I?.'

Trying my best to keep my smile on my face, as soon as Wendy is back on her feet I ask "Now that you're ready this time I'll ask again what's a young girl like you doing out in the forest all by yourself?"

"I...um… I…" Wendy stammers obviously more than a little flustered over the whole ordeal.

"Hush now child," a haughty voice says, "there's no need to tell this vagrant what we are doing."

And there's Carla.

"I… ok Carla.." Wendy manages to get out as she makes an attempt to hide behind the much smaller Carla.

"She's right you know, it normally is bad to talk to strangers that come up to you in the woods" I say with a smile, " I mean if I saw me approving in the woods I'd book it in the opposite direction but hey that's just me." I gently shrug while saying so eliciting a deadpan stare from Carla and some giggles from Wendy.

"You seem pretty nice to me." Wendy says as she steps from her not so hidden spot behind Carla and steps towards me with a smile and a bow "Thank you for saving us, my name is Wendy and this" she points to Carla "is Carla, we were out gathering medicinal herbs for a request when that Vulcan jumped out at us, and I got scared…" looking more and more down on herself as says so, even going so far as to do the whole poking her index fingers together.

"Hey.." I say in a gentle tone, " there's nothing wrong with being scared" I gently ruffled her hair getting another death stare from Carla but I ignore it. Wendy finally looks up, I can see the slight glisten where the tears had just started to form. "You don't look like you much like to fight to me" she nods her head at that " and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that, and there's nothing wrong with being scared when an overgrown monkey like that jumps out, there's nothing wrong with being weak as long as you get stronger and… I'm going on a rant aren't I?" I say I saw both Wendy's and Carla's, eyes begin to gloss over.

Wendy gives a polite nod holding back her giggles as I scratch the back of my head.

"Sorry bout that it's a bad habit of mine, anyways long story short, don't be upset because you were scared, use it as a reason to train so you won't be in the future" I say with a nod, Wendy nods along too, but I feel that it's more to get me to shut up than anything else. Oh well, at least she doesn't seem to be upset anymore which I shall take as a win.

"So, while I love standing around in the middle of a forest as much as the next guy. How about we get those herbs and get out of here before big and dumb over there" I gesture to the Vulcan, "gets up because I don't think a little girl, a talking cat, and a dude without magic can take it in a straight fight."

As I say this Wendy and Carla both look annoyed and confused, but nevertheless they nod, Wendy walks out of the clearing and picks up a basket that I guess she had dropped when the Vulcan jumped her. Fortunately, she just about had all she needed, so after a few minutes we were off towards presumably Cait Shelter, and me probably really fucking up cannon… oh well, also something I noticed was that as much as I was calling Wendy a little girl I'm barely a head taller than her. I guess the main cast is taller than I thought, how odd.

**So there it is the first chapter of my first (published), fan-fiction. Love it? Hate it? Leave a review or don't, more shall come eventually but until then peace.**


End file.
